


Thigh Highs and Good Times

by give-me-juuzou (Destiel_Darlings)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chubby, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, chubby shuu, chubby tsukiyama, chubbyama, pointless smut, shuu in thigh highs, shuuneki, thigh highs, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Darlings/pseuds/give-me-juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a lucky ghoul, even if he may say so himself. Despite all he has been through, he still has the cafe and his new-found family. He also has a very eager ghoul boyfriend who just loves to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Highs and Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictorFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorFan/gifts).



> this is a little piece for my dearest bae, i hope you enjoy this short little go at scandalous chubby shuu!

Kaneki believed himself to be a very lucky person. He may have changed into a half-ghoul due to some funky science experiment after a freak accident on his first real date, but he had managed to find himself a home within a great group of passive ghouls. Sure, he may have been tortured to the point that he accepted his inner ghoul and went a little mad in the head, but that was all part of the process of maturing and becoming comfortable with his new body.

And now he had the amazing luck of having a very eager Tsukiyama Shuu standing before him in the most attractive thigh highs he had ever seen.

Kaneki always boasted about how wonderful and attractive his boyfriend was but he had never seen him in all his scantily clad glory before. He was definitely very pleased with what he was now seeing. The black fishnet fabric stretched over toned calves and thick, pale thighs, the lace top hooked to metal garters that trailed up under a tiny denim skirt. His chubby hips were on full view up to his chest where a small black bra clung to his flesh. The ghoul had never looked so delicious, and Kaneki could feel his mouth begin to go dry as he examined the red-flushed ghoul who stood before him at his seat on the bed.

“Shuu-san, not that I’m not happy to have you here, like _this_ , but is there a particular reason you’re all dressed up for me?” Kaneki asked in a hoarse voice as he willed himself not to pounce on his lover.

Tsukiyama could only shake his head from behind his hands that he held to his face in pure embarrassment. “I-I just wanted to s-surprise you, Kaneki-kun… Do I look alright in this, mon cher?” Shuu asked in a quaking voice that would suit a young virgin girl more than the seductress that stood before Kaneki.

With that response, the half-ghoul could no longer contain himself. He beckoned the ghoul towards him and, once he stood before him, he wrapped his hand around the back of his soft thigh just above his knee, slowly dragging it upwards and inward. His fingers suddenly graced flesh and Shuu let out a gentle gasp in response to the touch, only revving Kaneki on further. His fingers dipped into the lace of the thigh highs, grasping the garters metal clasps and unlatching them with a flick of his fingers. He lifted one leg up to rest on the bed next to him, bringing his mouth in to the pudgy thigh that now presented itself to him, kissing and licking the sweet flesh, nipping at particularly sensitive spots as he gradually rolled the fishnet down Shuu’s leg. By the time the fishnet was off his foot, purple and red dots covered Shuu’s inner thigh, which Kaneki treasured delightedly with his tongue. The half-ghoul made similar quick work of the other stocking before tugging the ghoul down into his lap with a gentle pull at the waist.

“Kaneki-kun,” Shuu crooned into his ear, his breath coming out in heavy gasps and his fingers dug firmly into the muscular shoulder beneath him. The ghoul seemed to be pleasantly unwound, and Kaneki intended to make good use of pliant and desperate man.

“Shuu, pull your skirt up around your waist,” Kaneki demanded as his calloused fingers rubbed into those damp thighs he had just been playing with. The ghoul in his lap obeyed, his submissiveness arousing Kaneki’s interest further. Kaneki then lifted Shuu up gently at his waist and flipped them over, delicately laying his lover down upon the bed with his skirt pulled up to display his small black lacey panties. “My, my, Shuu-kun. You seem to have been very eager to please me today,” Kaneki growled under his breath as he leaned over the ghoul. Shuu only nodded in response, his desperation at its peak. Kaneki tugged at the delicate lace panties so that they rested around his favorite kiss stained thighs. Shuu stood firm and pink at attention before Kaneki’s lips. A long pale tongue slipped from his lips and dragged itself from base to tip, causing Shuu’s back to arch sharply in response to the action.

“Kan-ek-i-kun, you don’t have to do such a thing,” Tsukiyama choked out, but he was unable to stop his hips from jerking forward ever so slightly towards the half-ghoul’s puckered, pink lips. Kaneki leaned forward and immediately ducked his head down, swallowing the leaking member in one mouthful, sucking and nuzzling it eagerly with his tongue. The ghoul’s hands immediately came down to grasp at Kaneki’s white locks, guiding Kaneki’s mouth up and down his cock. The act was not displeasing to the half-ghoul, as his lover’s reactions were certainly worth every second of slight choking and unappealing slurping sound. Every groan only wound him up further, and he unbuckled his own pants so that he could join his lover in the throes of pleasure. Shuu could not contain his excitement at getting to have his lover service him in such a way. He suddenly grabbed the back of his lover’s head, thrusting gently into his hot mouth at first, before feeling his climax near and speeding up his thrusts. The gesture caused Kaneki’s cock to jump in excitement, his hand rubbing faster and faster in time with the hips that were thrusting into his face. Kaneki clamped his eyes shut as Shuu groaned out his imminent climax, the thrusts deepening and his lover’s cock diving deep into his throat before his release flooded his throat. Kaneki’s own hand flew up and down his own member, his hips stuttering and eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he released into the sheets of Shuu’s bed.

Kaneki allowed Shuu to hold his head between his plump thighs for a few seconds longer as the waves of aftershock flooded his body before pulling off the half-limp member and swallowing eagerly. Shuu groaned at the sight of the toned throat bobbing as he took in his seed, dropping his head back to the bed.

“You were quite indulgent near the end there,” Kaneki told Shuu, tugging off his shirt to wipe up both himself and Shuu before tossing the shirt off the bed and resting his chin on Shuu’s lovely stomach.

“Ah, mon dieu Kaneki-kun, je suis désolé!” Tsukiyama began frantically apologizing, leaning up to look down at his lover, only to find him nuzzling the gentle pudge that rested on his hips. “Mon cher, could you not touch me in such places?”

Kaneki could not help but snort a laugh. “Don’t play coy with me now, Shuu. You know I love your body the way that it is,” Kaneki mumbled into Shuu’s stomach, kissing the flesh and nibbling at the slight rolls. Tsukiyama sat up and grasped Kaneki’s cheeks in his hands, forcing him to sit up so that he could kiss him profusely. The half ghoul merely chuckled and returned his lover’s kisses before settling back down in bed with him with his arms wrapped around his smooth waist.

The two ghouls curled up into each other’s arms, and Kaneki silently thanked whatever god there may be in the world for blessing him with such a great life as a ghoul, as well as an eager lover with a passion for lingerie.


End file.
